La verdad sera revelada
by Florkiria
Summary: Joel y Ellie comienzan una nueva vida en la presa de Tommy. Nuevas amistades y amoríos llegaran a la vida de nuestros protagonistas. Joel le dirá la verdad a Ellie? pasen y disfruten de la lectura.
1. Chapter 1

LA VERDAD SERA REVELADA.

Capítulo 1: Lagrimas.

Joel le juro que todo o que menciono sobre las luciérnagas fue cierto, pero aun así, ella sentía que le estaba ocultando la verdad, aun así decidió no decir más nada, prefirió callar, tal vez tenía miedo de saber la verdad. Mientras caminaba respiraba profundo y daba leves suspiros, Sentía que todo lo que vivió, todo lo que hizo fue en vano, se sentía miserable, quería llorar y se esforzaba por evitar que las lágrimas aparezcan. Joel como de costumbre, caminaba a unos pasos delante de ella.

A un paso lento, Ellie pensaba en Riley, en Tess y Sam. Esas personas que murieron y ella lucho por sobrevivir para salvar la humanidad, pero claro que no fue así, porque as luciérnagas ya no buscaban una cura y todo el sacrificio fue en vano, eso comenzó a causarle un dolor en el pecho. Sus pasos comenzaron acortarse cuando sintió que derramo una lágrima, que rápidamente, se limpió con su manga derecha. Pero las lágrimas no pararon

Joel noto que Ellie se había quedado muy atrás, y volteo para acercarse, se aro frente a ella, que trataba de esconder sus lágrimas con la cabeza gacha y sus manos ocultando su rostro. Joel la miro detenidamente y en silencio por unos segundos, sabía lo que pasaba, sabia el motivo de sus lágrimas, se sintió molesto consigo mismo por ser el causante de su dolor, su mentira la estaba consumiendo, pero a pesar de eso, él no estaba arrepentido. Sin saberlo ella se había convertido en un tesoro que juro proteger con su propia vida.

-Ellie…la llamo.

Ella no respondió.

-Lo siento. Dijo finalmente.

Ellie levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su rostro rojo y la angustia en su mirada hicieron que Joel se acercara, se puso de rodillas ante ella y sus fuertes brazos la rodearon en un profundo y tierno abrazo. Ellie sorprendida ante su reacción, tomo confianza y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Joel. Lloro por un rato largo, sentía un frio y desgarrado dolor en su corazón.

Joel quería animarla de alguna manera.

-Sabes? A veces… las cosas no salen como esperas, a veces la vida no es justa.. Pero cuando sientas que ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir adelante, recuerda de lo lejos que has llegado, todo lo que has enfrentado, las batallas que has ganado y los temores que has superado, son cosas muy importantes, debes encontrar una razón para que puedas seguir adelante, pero lo más importante, ante todo, es que no estás sola Ellie, estoy contigo, y te protegeré hasta el último día de mi vida. Esa es mi razón para vivir.

Ellie se separó lentamente, y lo miro a los ojos. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, su voz se quebró de tanto llorar. Le regalo una dulce sonrisa las más sincera, las palabras de Joel la reconfortaron y la hizo sentir feliz. El también le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Sigamos adelante, ya falta poco,

Ellie seco sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa a cuadros y asentó con la cabeza.

…

Bueno sé que es un poco corto, pero habrá más episodios. Espero que les guste y apoyen. Por supuesto que críticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuevo hogar.

Caminaron por lo alto del monte, después de atravesar el bosque. El terreno allí estaba tornándose rocoso y el camino ahora era de bajada, Ellie comenzó a desear que llegaran pronto, tenía miedo de resbalar en las hojas húmedas que estaban en el suelo.

Desde hacía rato que no hablaban, el paso era ligero y pareciera que nunca llegarían. Pero debían ser cuidadosos de no resbalar y caer. Cada tanto, Joel la miraba de reojo, ella ya no lloraba, pero aun así pudo notar que sus ojos aun expresaban tristeza.

De pronto, un ave voló sobre ellos y aterrizo en las rocas de un lago, muy cercano. Ambos se detuvieron y lo observaron en silencio.

-wow.. Exclamo Ellie maravillada.

Joel que se alegró de que ella emitiera un sonido al menos, respondió;

-Ese es un Quetzal.

-Un Quet.. qué? pregunto confusa, lo que le provocó una risa a Joel.

-Quetzal

-¿Porque le pusieron ese nombre?

-No lo sé niña.

-Es muy bonita.

-Bueno es una especie muy conocida, muchos la consideraron como el ave más bella del mundo.

-Ya lo creo. Dijo Ellie fascinada.

El silencio volvió a ellos, ambos perdidos ante la belleza del animal, que sacudía sus plumas y cantaba para la naturaleza.

El brillo dorado del sol ilumino la bruma que surgía del lago, creando una escena increíble cuando este animal extendió sus alas, que se alejó de allí, desapareciendo en las montañas.

-Eso fue genial. Menciono Ellie maravillada.

-Las aves son maravillosas ¿verdad?

-Definitivamente.

-Bien sigamos. Concluyo Joel.

-Sí.

Finalmente habían llegado, las puertas de la presa de Tommy estaban frente a sus ojos, lo que hizo sentir feliz a Joel ya que vería a su hermano después de tanto tiempo. Fue María quien los reconoció, como era de costumbre, ella, solía vigilar la zona desde la torre, que surgía de las paredes que rodeaban la presa.

-No hay peligro. Dijo les dijo a los demás que ya empezaban apuntarles con sus armas. –Abran las puertas. Menciono finalmente.

Un hombre, alto, de piel pálida y cabello negro, fue quien les abrió, vestía de unos jeans azules y una chaqueta negra.

Ellos se adentraron a los muros y el hombre volvió a su puesto. María se aproximó a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente. Dijo en un tono feliz. Los hemos estado esperando.

-Estamos felices de volver. Dijo Joel animado.

-Me alegro de verlos.

María noto a Ellie que observaba los caballos como la primera vez que llego al lugar.

-Hola Ellie. Saludo.

Pero Ellie no respondía, estaba perdida observando los caballos.

-Ellie..La llamo Joel que le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-ah! Reacciono. ¿Qué?

-Saluda. Agrego Joel.

-ah lo siento. Hola María. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye estas bien? Pregunto.

-Sí. Se apresuró a responder. Solo…solo estoy algo cansada.

-Fue un viaje largo. Mencionó Joel.

-Bueno acompáñenme, les mostrare donde podrán descansar.

Ambos siguieron a María. Joel esperaba que Ellie se acercara a los caballos como la primera vez y después de haberlos estado observando, pero al contrario ella solo siguió el camino con ellos.

-¿Donde esta Tommy? Pregunto Joel.

-oh el salió a revisar el área. Se asegura de que esté libre de infectados o enemigos, por suerte no nos han atacado desde que se marcharon, pero Tommy siempre quiere asegurarse de que estemos a salvo. Volverá en dos días.

-¿Fue solo?

-No te preocupes, él está acompañado. Respondió sonriéndole.

Ellie caminaba unos pasos más atrás de Joel y María. El, la observaba caminar con la cabeza gacha, casi arrastrando los pies.

-Oye…camina mirando al frente o tropezaras. Dijo en un tono divertido

-Tengo los cordones atados viejo. Respondió ella levantando la cabeza y dando pasos largos y exagerados para alcanzarlos, lo que provoco unas risas a Joel.

Cruzaron la zona de guardia y se adentraron a lo que las personas de ese lugar llaman: "el pueblecito". Había varias casas. Una al lado de la otra, cada una de ellas tenía un pequeño jardín, donde pudieron apreciar huertas con todos tipos de vegetales, zanahorias, calabazas, tomates y demás. As casas estaban siendo construidas. Mientras caminaban María les guiaba mostrándoles lugares tales como el hospital, que era una casa estrecha y baja, de un solo piso con un pequeño jardín. Ella les conto que hay dos médicos y de cómo se sienten afortunados de tenerlos. Cruzando el hospital, estaba el taller, donde guardaban algunos autos, cruzaron una plazoleta, donde Ellie vio a un par de muchachos muy animados, sentados en un banco, jugar algún tipo de juego de mesa. Los establos estaban más alejados, allí también tenían la cosecha principal donde trabajaban algunos hombres y mujeres. También les menciono que tenían una granja donde cuidaban caballos, vacas y gallinas.

-Bueno aquí es.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, muy bien cuidada, con un pequeño jardín como las demás casas.

-Tommy la reservo para ustedes.

María abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar.

La casa estaba limpia y ordenaba, había un pequeño escalón en la entrada. La sala a la izquierda, contaba con un gran sillón una pequeña mesa donde posaban tres libros, otra mesita mas, donde había una televisión, un estante donde se podía apreciar cajas de lo que parecían ser películas. A la derecha estaba la cocina, con estantes que guardaban ollas, una sartén, algunos platos y cubiertos, y una mesa en el centro, rodeada por cuatro sillas.

Había un pasillo entre la sala y la cocina que conducía a las habitaciones y el baño.

-Una sala, cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones ya amobladas. Espero que les agrade vivir aquí.

-Te agradezco por todo esto. Dijo Joel.

-Agradécele a Tommy, el hizo todo esto.

El asentó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Bien los dejare para que descansen. Los veo luego. María se despidió con una sonrisa y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno niña, este será nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Hogar? Dijo Ellie en un tono alegre.

-Si…serás feliz aquí Ellie.

-Seremos felices. Continúo ella más animada.

-Si pequeña.

…

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, se que fue algo aburrido pero ya empieza lo mejor, lo prometo. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia que es la primera que escribo.

Florkiria.


	3. Vida nueva

Eliie atravesó el pasillo y asomo la cabeza por la primera puerta a su derecha, supo de inmediato que esa habitación era para ella. Una ventana grande, con largas cortinas blancas, un gran ropero que al abrirlo se encontró con varias prendas de vestir limpias y listas para usar. La cama era de una plaza y tenía un acolchado color salmón, una mesa de noche a su derecha y un escritorio, donde había una pila de libros y algunos cuadernos. La habitación era pequeña y simple, pero Ellie estaba encantada.

-Este es mío. Le dijo Ellie a Joel que se acercaba a ella.

-Claro. Menciono mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza de Ellie despeinándola.

-Oye. Se quejó soltándose.

Joel rio y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación.

La habitación de Joel era un poco más amplia, con una cama grande cubierta pon un gran acolchado azul claro. Había una estantería con diversos libros, que sonrió al reconocer alguno de ellos. Un escritorio junto a la ventana. Un armario que, al igual que en el de Ellie, guardaba varias prendas, y una mesita de noche.

Joel dejo su mochila a un lado y giro para recostarse pon un momento, cuando pudo observar que junto al escritorio, había una guitarra. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo con sus manos mientras sonreía. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sostenía una, pensó para sí mismo. Recordó que le había dicho a Ellie que le enseñaría a tocar y se sintió emocionado.

Esa misma noche, Joel y Ellie pudieron darse el lujo de darse una ducha. El agua caliente se sentía realmente bien sobre su piel, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño placentero de agua caliente, pensó Joel ya terminado de bañarse. Se miró al espejo, claramente los años habían pasado sobre él. Se vistió de con un pantalón color negro y una camisa de mangas largas color azul marino. Una vez terminado de vestirse, se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de cenar.

Fue el turno de Ellie ahora para darse una ducha. Que al terminar, vestía un camisón color rosa claro. Llevaba el cabello recogido, como era de costumbre.

El aroma a la comida que preparaba Joel despertó el hambre de Ellie que apareció por la cocina minutos antes de que terminara de prepararla.

-Santa mierda. Dijo Ellie. Qué bien huele.

Joel se rio entre dientes mientras cocinaba y revolvía la comida. Había preparado unos macarrones con salsa. Ellie se sentó a esperar que estuviera listo, deseosa por probar lo que el serviría.

-Aquí tienes. Dijo Joel dejando un plato lleno delante de ella.

Él también se sirvió y se sentó justo en frente.

-Bien, comamos. Dijo finalmente.

La comida sabía muy bien. Ellie comía lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Se sentía feliz y quería demostrarlo, pero aun así ella estaba en un estado de desilusión y amargura. Se quedó así por unos minutos mas.

-Oye, la comida se enfría, come. Dijo Joel que ya había terminado su cena.

-Sí. Lo siento. Dijo ella mientras tomaba su cubierto para seguir comiendo.

Ya habían terminado de cenar. Ambos recogieron y limpiaron dejando el lugar tal y como estaba cuando llegaron.

-Iré a dormir. Dijo Ellie en un tono suave.

-Claro, descansa. Respondió el que la observaba mientras ella se marchaba.

Ellie camino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hasta su cama y se recostó tapándose completamente de pies a cabeza. Cerró sus ojos e intento dormir, pasaban los minutos pero aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Se empezó a molestar por eso, daba vueltas en la cama en busca de una buena posición para poder dormirse, pero nada le resultaba cómodo. Su cabeza le retumbaba, otra vez comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido con las Luciérnagas, recordaba nuevamente a Riley, sentía que la extrañaba más que nunca. Maldición, maldición, maldición, gritaba dentro de ella. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y otra vez paso, lagrimas volvían a caer. Ella lloro en silencio por un rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Joel paso por la habitación de Ellie, llamo dos veces antes de entrar, la lamparilla en su mesa de noche estaba encendida, allí la vio recostada y completamente dormida. Se acercó a ella y la observo por unos segundos. Pudo notar que lloro hasta dormirse, sus mejillas coloradas y algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro que descansaba sobre una cómoda almohada.

-Lo superaras pequeña. Dijo en silencio mientras apagaba la luz. Y luego se retiró a su habitación en silencio procurando no despertarla.

Ya acostado en su cama, acobijado por las suaves y limpias sabanas, se quedó dormido luego de pensar varias veces que ella está a sana y salva durmiendo en la otra habitación.

Joel fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente. Después de un largo y pesado viaje, descansar esa noche lo llenaron de energías nuevamente. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Ahora tenía una cama, almohadas y mantas para dormir plácidamente.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y Joel decidió quedarse un poco más en la cama, recordando tiempos pasados. Recordaba a su pequeña hija Sarah y también en Tess. Cerró sus ojos y pensaba que realmente las extrañaba. No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba recordándolas, Joel decidió levantarse, y preparar un desayuno para él y Ellie, no sin antes tender su cama. Antes de dirigirse a la cocina, se acercó a la habitación de Ellie que golpeo la puerta no muy fuerte, al no escuchar sonido alguno, abrió la puerta lentamente para ver cómo estaba. Allí la vio, recostada de costado con un brazo bajo la almohada, profundamente dormida. Sonrió al verla dormir y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Algunas frutas picadas, huevos y jugo de naranja. Ya habiendo terminado se dirigió a la habitación de Ellie para despertarla. Toco dos veces la puerta mientras la llamaba. Pero ella no respondía, al parecer seguía durmiendo. Joel abrió la puerta y la observo por un momento antes de hablar, sabía que estaba despierta.

-Oye niña, el desayuno está listo, levántate.

Ellie no hizo caso y giro en su cama dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Ellie. Insistió.

-No tengo hambre. Respondió ella en un tono lento.

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-Tal vez luego. Respondió cortante.

-Bien. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Joel desayuno solo, estuvo un rato largo con la mirada perdida, tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, y no dejaba de pensar en alguna forma de levantar el ánimo de Ellie. Por ratos se decía que era solo por el momento que ella estaría así, que ya se le pasaría, solo debía darle tiempo, pero por otro lado no quería dejarla de esa manera, el realmente quería que ella superara sus penurias. Joel se levantó y limpio la cocina, dejo el desayuno de Ellie en la nevera. Abrió la puerta de entrada para tomar un poco de aire. El día estaba soleado. Hacia un gran clima, el viento era cálido y el aroma de la mañana se sentía agradable. Ya había gente que iba y venía, pudo ver unos niños de uno años, reunidos en una casa frente de la suya, todos emocionados por algo que él no sabía, Joel no le dio mucha importancia y estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente, cuando vio a una mujer salir de la casa de donde estaban los pequeños niños, su cabello era largo, recogido en una trenza que caía en su espalda, sus ojos oscuros y su piel pálida como la nieve, realmente era muy hermosa. Ella llevaba una guitarra en sus manos y se sentó en los escalones, los niños también se sentaron a su alrededor y se quedaron en silencio. Ella comenzó a tocar suavemente, abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar. Era una canción que él no reconoció, pero pudo deducir que se trababa de una infantil, ya que hablaba de tres hermanos gatitos que viajaban por el mundo. Joel sentía que su mandíbula caía un poco ante el sonido de la voz, era tan claro y suave. Sus ojos no dejaron de verla. Estaba cautivado. Él no había escuchado una voz como la de ella en muchos años. La voz de la mujer nunca se quebró ni se salió de tono, era simplemente perfecta. Mientras cantaba, ella, levanto su vista hacia él, pudo notar que la había estado observando, le regalo una sonrisa sin dejar de cantar. Joel también sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca en un gesto nervioso.

Durante toda la canción, nunca dejo de observarla, podría decir que estaba absorto en la música y su voz, la forma en la que ella cerraba sus ojos por algunos segundos, y como su cuerpo se balanceaba a ritmo de la guitarra. Una vez que la canción termino, los niños aplaudieron muy emocionados. Ella hizo un gesto de reverencia mientras sonreía para ellos.

-Bien niños es hora de estudiar un poco. Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

Los niños hicieron sonidos y gestos negativos y le pedían que siguiera cantando -Vamos chicos, saben que es importante aprender a leer y escribir. Si estudian un poco cantare otra canción antes de que se marchen a casa. Dijo para animarlos un poco.

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza y entraron corriendo a la casa en busca de sus cuadernos y lápices.

Ella entro por detrás de ellos no sin antes girarse a ver a Joel, que al verla giro apresuradamente hacia un costado, lo que la hizo reír, el volvió hacia ella, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, ella le regalo una sonrisa acompañado de un gesto con la mano saludándolo y volteo hacia la puerta para volver con los niños.

Joel se quedó allí por un tiempo más. Miraba hacia ambos lados observando el lugar en el que ahora era su nuevo hogar. Estaba feliz por eso, feliz de que al fin podría descansar del mundo en el que vivió por muchos años. Ya no más infectado, no más chasqueadores, nada de eso. Ahora era un hombre nuevo y se sentía realmente bien.


End file.
